Is This A Dream Or Is It My Lesson
by KittiRain
Summary: Just a random little story i came up with while bored one night. One shot. Please let me know what you think, like it hate it whatever...


Is This A Dream Or Is This My Lesson…

Ian blinked as the rain came crashing down to Earth. The small droplets colliding with whatever it was that got in their way, concrete, grass, buildings, trees, cars or even him. Everything was completely drenched by the downpour; the sky was gray and overcast, causing his surroundings to look dull. Nobody was about, the parking lot was empty behind him, he had never seen this place empty before, it was usually full of people, bustling through, moaning about homework or what they could be doing with their time if they didn't have to come to school. Water dripped from his eyelashes as he stood there, it ran down the back of his neck, dripping from the ends of his hair, hitting his clothes with dull thwaps, one particularly large drop ran down the side of his nose and onto his cheek, almost giving the impression he was crying.

The large school building loomed up ahead of him, looking slightly blurred as the rain cascaded down, his converse clad feet slapped wetly on the stone floor as he walked towards the building, mixing in with the sounds of falling rain, the dull roar being ignored by the male as he walked towards his high school. His clothing stuck to him, making his movements lethargic and sluggish. Ian reached out a hand and took hold of the handle to the door, allowing himself entrance to the school building.

The place was deserted; the hallways, which were usually full of people traveling either to their lockers or to their lessons, were completely empty, except for Ashley and Ashlyn. The Barbie Twins, as he had nicknamed them, walked towards him tears streaming down their faces as they stood before him. Their outfits were matching s usual, both of them being clad in yellow dresses, which looked like they had been taken out of the horror movie Ian had watched with Erin the previous night, they were tight around the waist, with large pale blue ribbons tying in big bows at the back, lace was peaking through at the neckline, sleeve-line, which halted halfway down the top of the arm, and above the knees where the dresses stopped. Ian blinked down at the feet of both girls. He opened his mouth, about to ask why they were both barefoot, but Ashley… or Ashlyn, he could never tell the difference, spoke, "We're like, totally jealous you know"

"Totally" Ashlyn… or Ashley said nodding.

Ian blinked, utterly confused, watching both girls pull out tissues, dabbing prissily at their eyes. "We wish it was us" One of them said before both girls walked passed him, dabbing at their eyes again.

The Goth male turned, watching them walk outside before he went to the nearest classroom door, reaching a hand up and pushing it open silently. He stepped into a large room, which could only be described as a church. Each pew had been decorated with black roses and adorned with purple ribbons at the end, tied in large bows with fake cobwebs hanging from the bow to the ivy which the roses were nestled in. Candles colored black were dripping red wax as they burned, causing them to appear to be bleeding, lighting the place gently giving it a rich warm glow. This place too was completely deserted. Ian walked slowly forwards, his eyes taking in the roses and ribbons as he walked up the centre aisle to the alter at the front, it was decorated with more candles, and a single goblet, the silver cup bedecked with small red jewels placed strategically to create a glittering spider's web. A large lace cloth was draped over the marble alter, the black material showing hints of purple beneath. As Ian stared at it he felt someone appear at his side, it wasn't sudden enough to scare him; it was more like someone stepping up next to him. He felt a delicate hand take his own and he turned his head to see Erin smiling at him, "You ready?" she asked, her tone soft, possibly because they were in a church.

"Ready for what?" Ian asked, he was truly confused, what with the Barbie Twins being barefoot at school, and now this place, as well as whatever Erin was going on about.

Someone else appeared before the two Goths, he was a priest. He smiled down at them, his white robe thing not matching the decor of the church, "Are you ready to get married?" he asked, looking down at Ian.

A soft murmur had spread through the church, dying down quickly. Ian turned around, taking in the now full pews, people were smiling up at him, dabbing delicately at their eyes with tissues, or just grinning. Everyone was wearing either black or purple; the males occasionally had white shirts underneath a black jacket. Women wore fancy looking hats, perched on top of their heads as they removed their coats and sat down. He turned back to the priest, who was still smiling as he said happily, "You may now kiss the bride"

Ian blinked and turned to face Erin, she looked beautiful in a black and purple dress, the front of her hair was pulled back, tied in a long red ribbon, the rest allowed to hang loosely round her shoulders in curls. His gaze dropped to take in the dress she was wearing, the black material covered the top half of her arms, stopping at the elbows where purple lace began, flowing down to her wrists and hanging loosely, sweeping towards the floor. The top of the dress was a black lace corset, stopping just above Erin's chest, showing the smallest amount of cleavage. Her pale skinned neck was bedecked with a black choker, a small skeleton hanging from it. His gaze dropped again to take in the skirt of the dress, the black material swept to each side, leaving a gap in the middle, a rich purple material showing through, hiding Erin's legs from view, the dress looked light, almost floaty, as if underwater, as it gently brushed the floor. Ian leant forwards and pressed his mouth to hers…

A shrill bell cut through the air and Ian McKinley jumped, lifting his head from off his desk where it had been resting. Everyone around him was packing their stuff away and exiting the English classroom. He glanced to his right and saw Erin smiling at him as she too packed up ready to leave. He quickly gathered his things up and followed Erin out of the classroom. "You're lucky" she said still smiling, "I don't think anybody noticed you were asleep… apart from me obviously"

Ian blinked, "Just tell me I didn't snore"

Erin laughed softly, "You didn't snore… looked like you were having a good dream though" she held out the notes she had taken from the lesson for Ian, he took them thanking her.

He nodded, "Fucking weird dream truthfully" he said, glancing at the notes, deciding he could copy them tonight. He opened his locker and placed everything inside before taking Erin's notebook from her and putting it in the small space as well.

"What did you dream about?" She asked, managing to avoid cringing as she saw the Barbie Twins walking towards them. She turned to lean on the locker next to Ian's, her hands behind her back resting against the cold metal.

"Umm… we were getting married" Ian said, closing his locker door.

Both Goths jumped as a loud squeal came from behind them. Turning they saw the Barbie Twins, Ashley and Ashlyn looking at them with matching shocked expressions. "You're getting married?" The brunette, Ashlyn… or Ashley, asked them.

"No… we're not…" Ian tried to explain, but he was interrupted by the blonde.

"Why…how… why… when did you decide to get married?"

"We're not…" Erin tried, but she too was interrupted.

"McKinkey…"

"Don't call me that"

"…Why would you get married to her? I mean… like, we're totally gonna be better for you." The blonde said, her eyes were boring into Ian as though trying to hypnotize him into agreeing, it was mildly creepy and the Goth male was beginning to get a little freaked.

"Totally… like, yeah… we'd so make better wives"

Ian rolled his eyes at Erin who smiled, the Barbie Twins didn't see, they were too busy giving reasons why they would be better for Ian, "Like… we would so be able to cook stuff…"

"Yeah, we would make… like… toast and stuff…"

Erin moved suddenly as though just remembering something, she put a hand into her bag and pulled out a small bag, a few biscuits inside. She removed one of them and gave it to Ian, "My mom made them" she said getting one for herself.

Ian smiled and took a bite, it tasted like peanut butter. He turned his head back to the Barbie Twins who were still ranting about shit.

Ashley… or Ashlyn… he never could differentiate… the blonde turned to face him, "I mean… why would you want to marry… her?" she asked, looking over Erin in mild and unconcealed disgust, "I mean... You've only being going out like… a month..."

"Eight" Ian interrupted, folding his arms across his chest, one arm bent so he could still take bites from the biscuit, "And a half"

"Whatever… you could still break up with her… so… why don't you wanna be with us?"

"Well… apart from the fact double marriage is kinda illegal in Pennsylvania… I don't find you two attractive, and I'm kinda in love with Erin" Ian said, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist, "Come on Pip, let's go"

They walked away from the Barbie Twins who turned and walked in the other direction, flicking their hair in a huff. Erin looked over her shoulder, watching the two prissy girls walk off, "They're gonna spread it around the school that we're getting married now" she said taking a casual bite of her biscuit.

"Let them" Ian said, "It might be interesting seeing people's reactions… and hey, our parent's will be happy" his hand waved the biscuit slightly, as though accentuating his point.

Erin laughed, "Yeah… I suppose you're right… and our parents would be ecstatic if they heard, they've been pushing us to get married since… way before we even got together"

Ian stopped walking and turned to Erin. He lifted his hands, placing the biscuit in his mouth, holding it there with his teeth so it stuck out oddly, his hands ten dropped slightly and he pulled one of his rings from his finger, before he lifted one hand to remove the biscuit from his mouth, "Here" he said, giving Erin a lop sided half-smile as he held the ring out to her. It was a strange ring, the bar spread out, turning into two bat wings that met in the middle.

Erin blinked and took the ring from him, looking confused as she held it in front of her, "What's this for?"

Ian gave his lop sided smile again and simply replied, "Marry me?"


End file.
